The present invention is directed to a tool for allowing a carpenter or other craftsmen to quickly and accurately mark distances from an edge and, in particular to a marking block having a base with a polyhedral shape and smaller top and bottom portions having the same polyhedral shape but of a smaller size and offset with respect to the base.
Carpenters, such as cabinet makers, must make frequent and accurate dimensional measurements to provide a guide as to where to make a cut with a saw, where to drill, where to place pulls or handles and the like. Many of these measurements are in the range of one sixteenth of an inch to one inch in one sixteenth with increments in the American system using inches or in one tenth of a centimeter increments in systems using the metric system.
It is often difficult to accurately measure such short and precise measurements with a tape measure or rule and when using such a device, multiple marks must be made and a line drawn between them to provide a guide line. Further, prior art measuring devices, such as tape measures and rulers with positioning slides, are often difficult to uniformly position or to use in getting highly repetitive and accurate measurements.
Consequently, it is desirable to have a tool that allows a carpenter to very quickly and easily position a guide line or mark, a desired distance from the edge of a board or other material being worked.